Blaze
|Level = 20 |Value = $60 |Hardpoint = Light |Weapon Number = 54 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 95 per liter |Range = 350m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 300 liters of fuel |Unload = 10 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Blaze is a close-range (up to 350 meters) light special weapon. Strategy This flamethrower is the light version of the medium Igniter and heavy Ember. The Blaze has 350 meters range, with a 5 second reload time and the ability to bypass all types of shielding (except Aegis and Absorber), and has a high DPS for a light weapon. However, because the Blaze is based off the Ember and Igniter, they share the same weakness. These weapons are relatively ineffective against fast moving targets due to slow projectile speed. One of the pair's strengths is the ability to bypass all types of shielding, which makes this weapon effective against almost all robots (except Aegis/Absorber shield robots), with or without any form of shielding. The Blaze can be paired up with an Ember or Igniter for a setup that deals large amounts of damage up close, regardless of whether the target is shielded or not. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 95 |level-02-damage = 105 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 116 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 131 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 142 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 158 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 173 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 194 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 205 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 231 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 252 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 276 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 300 liters) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 276 |level-02-damage = 281 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 287 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-04-damage = 292 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 297 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 302 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 308 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 313 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 318 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 323 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 329 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 334 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 300 liters) Update History Poll Trivia *Blaze has an exclusive dragon variant that was able to be won in the 2019 Chinese Lunar New Year Event *Blaze is the Ember's light counterpart *Dragon Blaze fires a blue/purple flame, while the normal variant fires the standard orange/pink flame Navigation Category:Weapon Category:Light Equipment Category:Energy Category:Components